<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaku's Rose honeymoon by Kokoai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032076">Gaku's Rose honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai'>Kokoai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Honeymoon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After every wedding comes the honeymoon. For Gaku and Riku that was nothing fancy, just them and a hotel room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaku's Rose honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The entire top floor of the hotel had been reserved for them, Ryuu was to thank for the arrangements. They could have taken their pick of any of the rooms, but there was one room that was special. Once upon a time both IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER had been here in Okinawa to film MVs. They had both stayed in this hotel, and this one room, had been the setting for the first real conversation between Gaku and Riku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku nuzzled further into Gaku’s chest as he was carried into the room. Gaku had made slow steps towards the bed while he combed his fingers through Riku’s hair. Standing in front of the bed, Gaku knew he was supposed to lower Riku, but he didn’t want to let go of that warmth. He trudged through it though and laid his husband down. Gaku still wasn’t over that thought. It’d been a few hours now, yet it still felt surreal to be able to call Riku his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku brushed a hand through his hair, mostly undoing the styling work and removing the hair clips in one motion. Riku had started to fiddle with the buttons of his suit. Gaku was quick to push Riku’s hands aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be the one to undress you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only fair if I get to undress you then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I’d say no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku smiled before bringing a hand to Gaku’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me first?” Riku’s eyelids fluttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never one to deny Riku much of anything, Gaku started to lean in slowly, painfully so to where Riku had started towards a meeting in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their first married kiss was short and soft, yet left both of them breathless. There had barely been any space between them when their lips parted. Riku’s gaze had flickered to Gaku’s and only a moment later, Riku tugged at Gaku’s collar to pull him into a deeper kiss. As always, Gaku kept to quick kisses, but Riku pushed harder, pulled Gaku back in, and had no hesitation in slipping right past Gaku’s parted lips. Each time Gaku moaned against him only fueled Riku to push more, to coil his arms around Gaku’s neck and keep him from escaping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In between the beats of their lips coming together, their hands managed to chip away at the restraining clothing, tugging off ties and jackets, and fiddling with buttons until they came undone. Only half of Riku’s shirt had been undone when Gaku slid his hand across Riku’s chest. It was a short lived sensation when Gaku decided he’d rather have nothing but Riku’s body under him sooner rather than later. Soon enough, they were both shirtless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku laid back down, already a disheveled mess, and traced the curves of Gaku’s chest while Gaku simply drank in the sight of Riku like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smirk came over Gaku before he set a hand right in the center of Riku’s chest. Riku’s breath hitched so slightly, his head tilted away while his eyes stayed locked with Gaku’s. Gradually Gaku lifted his hand until his fingertips barely touched skin. He started to drag them down Riku’s chest and abdomen and already Riku let out soft moans. Gaku didn’t need to look at where his hand went. Every line, every dip, every curve of Riku’s body had been etched in his memory. Every bump and divet told Gaku exactly where he was and guided his way until he could curl his fingers over a hipbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Gaku caught Riku’s lips in a sloppy kiss that was full of heated desperation. Riku moved his hands along Gaku’s shoulders, along his neck, dragged his nails along the hairline, and eventually pushed his thumb into that one little spot on the back of Gaku’s neck right beneath his hairline. The moan was barely stifled by their lips. Gaku pushed a few more deep kisses before pulling back. His eyes were already colored with love and lust, each breath that rolled over his lips was warm even with the distance it took to reach Riku’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How Riku’s smile could be so bright and pure despite the sheer amount of lust darkening his eyes, Gaku didn’t know. What he did know was that his pants were becoming far too tight. Sometimes he could swear Riku could read his mind. All Gaku had done was bite his lip and suddenly Riku’s hands were undoing his belt. Gaku wasted no time in kicking them off once undone, made amazingly quick work of Riku’s pants, and then lowered himself to be flush with Riku and barely rolled his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s moans were already breathy and loud. Maybe he wasn’t holding back since he knew no one could hear them. Either way, Gaku wanted more of those sounds. With just a single finger, Gaku drew circles around Riku’s nipple, that had gotten him to arch his back, and in that moment Gaku slid a hand under him so that he could scratch at that spot between his shoulder blades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gaku.'' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riku's moan sent shivers down Gaku’s spine. In only a few more seconds, Riku squirmed. The more Gaku’s fingers toyed with that spot, the further Riku arched. When Riku started to tremble significantly, Gaku pulled his hand back and Riku became a huffing, melted mess under him. Riku brushed his bangs back with a forearm and kept his arm there as he met Gaku’s gaze through half lidded eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any motions Gaku had been considering died only to be replaced by fire in his blood. The simplest look at those eyes could set Gaku ablaze anytime, but now, with his lips parted and body leaning into every place they did touch, and those eyes that never stopped burning with such intense emotions…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Gaku’s spine, his hands twitched, he wanted to touch Riku, and knew Riku wanted him to, but their gazes wouldn’t waver. If spells required chants, words to draw power, then this was a whole new level of magic. Not even Riku’s voice, enchanting as it were, could cast such a freezing spell over Gaku as those eyes of fire. Knowing those eyes only looked at him and never anywhere else continued to keep Gaku ensnared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more he drank in the sight of his husband already a mess and panting when they’d barely done anything caused a desire to well up within Gaku’s chest. His head raced with all the ways he could cause Riku to sing the most beautiful songs. Yet no matter how strong that desire, no matter how intense it pooled in his gut, he didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Riku’s arm lowered and a smile stretched his cheeks. His lips moved but not a sound came out, and yet the sound of him oh so softly whispering Gaku’s name rang out loud and clear inside him. Only Gaku’s eyes traveled over Riku. Across every bit of exposed skin, each curve and dip that had been ingrained into Gaku’s memory, each spot that Gaku knew would make Riku moan if he just blew on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back to Riku’s eyes, they had darkened and began to shimmer. His lips had lost their smile to instead be pulled back into a thin line. His head tilted while those eyes stayed glued to Gaku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku let out a breath, let his gaze flicker down to Riku’s waist and then back up, and Riku moaned. The fragmented moans that came between ragged breaths said everything about what Riku wanted. While Gaku would have loved nothing more than to stare into Riku’s eyes for the next seven hours, he couldn’t deny Riku his desires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he dragged only his eyes across Riku’s chest, going so slow as he imagined his hands trailing those lines of his pecs, onto his ribs, down to his stomach, around to that little spot at the top of his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nnng Ga—” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he dragged his eyes back upwards, his breath hitched. It had been a while...but if Riku responded right... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly he pulled his gaze along Riku’s collar bone, up to his neck and stayed there. Gaku let out a breath, as if he were blowing on the skin, and Riku’s sudden strangled moan was exactly what Gaku hoped for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku shifted their positions to be more centered and even. As Gaku brought a hand up, Riku gulped, the bob of his Adam's apple immediately pulled Gaku in. When too deep of a breath would make them touch, Gaku paused. He met Riku’s eyes once more. For a moment they indulged in each other and then Riku tossed his gaze to Gaku’s hand, specifically his index finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had been the final confirmation before Gaku began to set his hand against Riku’s throat. Each time a fingertip hit Riku’s skin they both shivered. When Gaku’s entire palm laid flat against Riku’s throat, they both took in a deep breath, and then Gaku pressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s eyes clamped shut only to open half way a moment later. He took in another deep breath just before Gaku’s grip grew tighter. Gaku ignored how distracting Riku’s pulse against his skin was and made sure to adjust his positioning a hair before he pushed further. The more Riku went silent, the more intense the feeling in Gaku’s gut became. Distractions now would only invite trouble, if he gripped too tightly too soon…No that wouldn’t happen. Gaku always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept gradually increasing the applied force. Riku’s air was always cut off in small steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tighten his hold, let Riku breath, tighten more. They had developed a pattern that hadn’t failed them. Riku would never look away, no matter how much his body squirmed, no matter how uncomfortable he may seem, so long as he kept himself locked with Gaku’s eyes he was feeling euphoric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku bit his lip at how much Riku’s hips were starting to press against his. How he squirmed underneath was almost unbearable, and it led to Gaku unintentionally tightening his grip, but he held himself together. His other hand stayed right next to Riku’s so that if the line was crossed it would take absolutely no time for them to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The exact moment Riku’s eyes fluttered closed completely and his head lolled to the side, Gaku completely relaxed his hand. Anticipation stung Gaku’s lungs, he knew what would happen and yet, he would jump every time Riku started coughing. No matter how many times they’d done this, his heart would beat painfully and his breath would stop. Only when Gaku could see those absolutely radiant, shimmering sunset eyes looking up at him could he relax. He ran his knuckles along the sides of Riku’s neck while he caught his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Riku’s breathing evened and he slumped back into the mattress, Gaku would wrap his hand around Riku’s throat again, but would </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait for Riku’s gaze to flick down to his hand, and then his deep inhale before adding any pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subsequent rounds usually were short lived, but would leave Riku so high up on cloud nine that he may as well be drunk. Hardly any pressure applied and Riku gasped. Instinctively Gaku started to release, but Riku still looked at him with those hungry eyes. A single tear rolled over Riku’s cheek with his next gasp. The feeling of being trusted with this much power over Riku went straight to Gaku’s groin. It always did. The way those eyes could be full of so much lust and love at the same time, even when Gaku could easily snuff out that gorgeous light if he were ever twisted enough to want to, was truly one of the things he loved most about Riku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gaku gripped tighter and watched as Riku’s eyes glazed over, he knew how close Riku was to losing consciousness. He allowed it for a moment, knowing full well Riku got a major rush at that state but also knowing that was a dangerous line to dance on. Gaku didn’t entirely release his grip, but let up enough that Riku could comfortably get some breathes in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fragmented moan that Gaku knew was meant to be his name rolled over Riku’s lips just before he closed his eyes again. And again that was the moment Gaku would loosen his grip entirely. Riku’s ragged breaths were nearly identical to when he was near an attack. It made Gaku’s stomach twist thinking how close that possibility could get when they did this. He almost started to regret it, until Riku brought a hand to the back of Gaku’s neck and pressed hard on that sweet spot along his hairline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Riku…” Gaku’s moans were smothered against Riku’s lips before he could even let them out. One hand stayed on Gaku’s neck, continuously teasing that spot while the other cupped his cheek and kept him ensnared in the rough open mouth kisses. Their moans intermixed as their lips slid against each other. When they broke apart for a quick breath, their tongues stayed in contact, as if losing even the slightest bit of contact would kill them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku kept his grip on Gaku tight as he pushed their kisses deeper and deeper. Eventually Riku had managed to push them to a point that he sat up now with Gaku still straddling him. Slowly Riku lifted himself to a position where he could push down into the ever continuing kissing. Gaku wanted as much of Riku as he could get, one hand on the small of Riku’s back pulled him in as close as possible and still tried to bring him closer. The other hand made its way up Riku’s spine, dragging nails along the way to knead that spot between his shoulder blades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh Ga...ku…” Riku had lurched forward, breaking their lip contact as his arms coiled around tightly around Gaku’s shoulders. Riku had buried his face into the crook of Gaku’s neck, and truthfully Gaku should have absolutely anticipated the feeling of teeth clamping down on his skin, yet he had hissed and rocked himself against Riku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku reached between them, tugged at the band of their boxers until he could grip their cocks together. Muffled as it were, Riku’s moan still echoed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Gaku breathed low into Riku’s ear “you can be loud as you want right?” That had gotten Riku to throw his head back, an audible pop as he came off Gaku’s neck, and almost screamed. If the whisper wasn’t enough, then Gaku’s particularly well timed pump certainly was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaku, Gaku, Gaku...Ga—” Riku was dissolving into a complete mess and Gaku loved every moment of it. The more he pumped their cocks the louder and more cracked Riku’s voice became. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnngg gah, I’m…” Riku had gone back to the crook of Gaku’s neck, but in that same moment Gaku stopped every movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grip tightened as he nuzzled into Gaku’s neck, a constant stream of wimpers filling Gaku’s ears. Gaku had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself still. Everything in him wanted to shove Riku down and absolutely ravage him. But slow and steady would lead to the ending Gaku really wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Riku’s breathing evened and he’d pulled back to lock their gazes, Gaku pumped his hand quickly. Riku went from almost silent to loudly moaning in a blink. His hands dug into Gaku’s shoulders so tightly that there would surely be marks. With Riku’s head resting on his shoulder Gaku could easily turn and kiss Riku’s cheek as he increased momentum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The softness of the kisses while their bodies were so heated sent a chill down both of them that only made them hunger more. Riku rocked into each pump, his moans fragmented once more. Gaku kept breathing into Riku’s ear, sometimes intentionally blowing into it just to feel Riku shiver against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku pulled back, eyes brimming with tears while his cheeks were still streaked. His hands twisted against Gaku’s forearm and Gaku worried something was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaku...</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lump formed in Gaku’s throat. Riku desperately begging wasn’t uncommon, not even him crying as he did wasn’t, but the sight and sound would always make Gaku feel an indescribable feeling. Somewhere between love and lust, something where he wanted nothing more than to wipe away Riku’s tears, as they didn’t belong on such a beautiful face, but yet perhaps Gaku was twisted for thinking Riku was cute when he cried. The only tears Gaku ever allowed to stain those perfect cheeks were during these times, when he knew they were only caused by the sheer level of pleasure Riku gave himself to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Gaku had been able to slide his hands off Riku, he reluctantly lifted himself off the bed. He had kept that little bottle in his pocket specifically so it’d be in reach, but that had been meaningless when his pants were flung so far away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Gaku had turned back around he was met with Riku on his knees, ass towards him, and his chest lowered to the bed while he fondled himself. Gaku couldn’t by pass the chance to watch how Riku would curl his fingers around his own balls, squeeze, and mutter Gaku’s name all the while. Gaku made very slow, quiet steps that matched pace with Riku’s moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moan that came when Gaku barely brushed his hand over Riku’s lower back was delectable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem pretty content with yourself there.” Gaku teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about how much better it’ll be when it’s you.” Riku barely managed to look over his shoulder at Gaku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku chuckled before he pushed Riku’s hand aside to replace it with his own. While Gaku squeezed each of Riku’s balls between his index finger and thumb, he managed to uncap the bottle and squirt a small amount of the lube into his hand. Coating his fingers one handed wasn’t the easiest task, but well worth it when Riku choked at the unexpected cold against his ass. Taking his time to spread the lube around let Gaku indulge in more of the sweet sounds of Riku’s high pitched moans, which would hit a new level once Gaku pushed a single digit in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku had fallen into only heavy panting when Gaku added a second finger. His entire body trembled as Gaku twisted and thrusted those two fingers gently. After a third finger Riku’s hips rose even higher and had started to rock back against Gaku’s ministrations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku wasn’t oblivious to how much he was already leaking over himself, but that took priority beneath making Riku scream. He’d started roughly slamming his fingers in, curling them sporadically to further stretch Riku. When Riku tucked his chin into his shoulder and looked at Gaku with only one eye open, a chill ran down Gaku’s entire body before he pulled his hand back. He had only gotten as far as slathering himself before Riku whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I...will you let me be on top?” Riku’s voice almost sounded hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want.” Anytime Riku wanted something in particular, Gaku would bend. Above everything else, Gaku’s largest and greatest desire was giving Riku any and everything he wanted. If Riku asked, Gaku delivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A steadying hand on Riku’s hip helped him along as they readjusted their positions so that Gaku laid down on his back and Riku straddled him, hands braced against his chest to start. Like this, Riku had control, Gaku would only react to the motions Riku started. In the same manner that Gaku had a power lust from asphyxiating Riku, this in turn was Riku’s power lust. Having every control over when and how he was fucked gave Riku a greater rush than even when he was left gasping for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku could only hiss and grip at the sheets when Riku slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>agonizingly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rubbed his ass against Gaku’s cock. The way Riku would softly gaze at him while making the motions was an extra level of arousal for Gaku. Instead of the dark lust filled eyes he’d had all this time, they were now bright and gentle; the complete opposite now that he got to focus on making Gaku moan and curse in all the ways he never could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Riku sat back, resting himself with Gaku’s tip just above his hole. Something as simple as Riku tucking the long part of his hair behind his ear was enough to make Gaku moan. The longer he was made to wait the more he gripped the sheets. Riku would teasingly roll his hips only for there to never be contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku hummed as he leaned down to nip at Gaku’s neck on top of his marks from earlier. Gaku’s moan was met with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really want me that much?” Riku smiled down at him and Gaku knew he was blushing and </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Riku enjoyed that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riku.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gaku tried to push his hips up but Riku had placed his weight just right so that he could hardly do so. Riku leaned forward, slid a finger under Gaku’s chin and titled his head back before kissing him, and in that same moment he lowered his hips just enough that Gaku’s tip pushed into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Gaku had been the one to control their kissing, he had a hand tangled in Riku’s hair, holding his head in place as he pushed against him. During the times they parted for air, Riku lowered his hips a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Riku was half way down Gaku rested their foreheads together and breathed heavily as he clutched Riku's hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Riku." Gaku pushed his hips up but Riku lifted himself back before Gaku could get deeper in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh not so fast Gaku." Riku chimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it hurt?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all. But I want this to last as long as possible." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That hit Gaku right in the chest. Riku had always been the one forced to slow down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You? Being patient?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a married man now. Some things change." Riku wiggled his hips in a way that absolutely was meant to get a rise out of Gaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're still a shit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you still love this." Before Gaku could say anything Riku lowered his hips again, slowly still but he didn't stop until he had all of Gaku's length in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku's head fell back as he moaned roughly. He clutched Riku's hips even as they began to rock. The rhythm was slow yet added so much to the euphoria that drenched him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah fuck...Riku…" Gaku had gone dizzy when Riku pulled back as far as possible just to slam back against him. With how deep Gaku dug his nails into Riku’s hips, he wouldn’t be surprised to find blood trails later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gaku…" Riku rolled the syllables around as he rocked his hips with more intensity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Riku were under him Gaku knew he could get him screaming easily. Although he absolutely revelled in the view of Riku chasing his own orgasm, barely able to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the heat in Gaku's gut became unbearable he grabbed Riku's waist, and thrusted into him at a much faster pace than Riku had been going at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah.. Ga— ah fuck…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku could see the stars in Riku's eyes as he braced his hands against Gaku's chest while his back arched. Riku's screams were so loud, louder than ever. Gaku thrusted as fast and hard as possible, absolutely bouncing Riku against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ga….ku… I can't I'm—" his voice became an ear splitting scream as he orgasmed. As soon as he had tightened around Gaku, Gaku fell over his edge. He held Riku tight against him as he spilled in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku was only vaguely aware of Riku coating their stomachs and even hitting their chests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their orgasms peaked, they both still kept rocking against each other, desperate to not let it end. Riku’s body betrayed his inner desires and he slowed down. His arms started to tremble and then they gave and he fell against Gaku’s chest, who immediately wrapped his arms around him to cradle him there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both sticky with sweat, the rise and fall of their chest being almost painful with how their skin stuck together. Riku’s warm breaths spread over Gaku’s chest and truly he didn’t want to move, but suggested they clean themselves up before they fell asleep. Riku had only been able to muster half a head nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku had helped him up in stages, and when Riku finally came off the bed with their hands intertwined, his knees buckled and he fell. A deep sigh left Gaku before he scooped Riku up and carried him into the bathroom. Riku steadied himself once he sat on the stool. He looked at Gaku, with those softer than clouds eyes that paired with that small smile to be a fatal combo for Gaku’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you wash my hair for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you needed to ask.” Gaku smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, no but I still like to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were countless things neither needed to ask of the other, and yet they continued to do so anyway. Gaku supposed, in his case anyway, that he simply wanted Riku to always have an escape, to be able to avoid any and everything if it didn’t pair with his mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riku had started to hum as Gaku messaged shampoo into his hair. Gaku had only needed a few notes before he joined and their hums evolved into them lowly singing. Of course they could both flawlessly sing this song, it had been the first one they’d ever danced to together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As easily as breathing, they settled onto parts within their singing. Gaku’s voice rang out flawless as ever and his hands never wavered or hesitated. Riku had been the one to miss a cue, an entire verse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be once I can curl up to you and sleep.” Gaku’s heart stopped. He couldn’t see Riku’s expression but he doubted his chances of seeing the light of his first day of marriage if he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku kissed the crown of Riku’s head once he’d finished with his hair. Gaku apologized as he took a minute to wash his own hair before gathering Riku into his arms again. Already, Riku had curled into Gaku, making laying them down tricky, but somehow Gaku managed to get them into bed without ever fully letting go of Riku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Gaku threw the covers over them, he gently wrapped his arms around Riku to hold him close, their legs tangling in an attempt to create even more contact. Riku tucked his head under Gaku’s chin and they laid like that in complete silence, focused on their synchronized heart beats and the melody of their breathing, until eventually they succumbed to sleep. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What can I say, Marie Mariage Gaku threw my brain in the gutter (oh wait it lives there nvmd).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>